The present disclosure relates generally to data storage systems, and more specifically, but not by limitation, to wear leveling of components in a data storage system.
There are many types of data storage components that can be utilized in data storage systems. In many instances, the particular physical structure and configuration of the data storage components include memory locations that are susceptible to degradation. For example, in some cases a data storage component is limited by a maximum number of write, read and/or erase cycles that the storage component can perform.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.